1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support garments for animals, and in particular to an over garment for use by a dachshund or other four-legged animal to provide comfort and support to the spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humans have provided sweaters, scarves, body blankets, and other garments for use by animals for many years. Horses are provided with close fitting blankets for warmth. Dogs and other animals have been provided with similar garments for the same purpose. In addition, medical shields, splints, braces and coverings have also been adapted for use by animals. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,888 which describes a cylindrical splint for use on the leg of a dog; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,628 which describes a body encompassing bandage that may be wrapped around an injured dog to aid in healing; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,592 which describes a cervical brace for use by a dog following surgery.
It is also well known that dachshunds and other dogs and four-legged animals having elongated spines suffer from gradual degeneration of the spine over the course of time. For such animals, simple daily walking can lead to early problems with spinal vertebrae and can bring on early arthritis. These are painful maladies that can cause the afflicted animal to discontinue daily exercise, which can lead to a whole host of other medical problems. The most common treatment for animal back problems is either the use of medication, which can have adverse side effects on the animal, or an operation in which success is by no means guaranteed. Moreover, these medical treatments would not be expected to prevent the recurrence of the same spinal problem. It is therefore desirable to provide a means by which these animals might prevent or forestall the spinal problems associated with their species, and to more effectively treat those already afflicted with spinal problems.